User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here, surprisingly. Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 Archive 3 ~ Eye Eye Eye Senurito (III) ~ 12th March 2012 - 29th September, 2012 Archive 4 ~ Eye Vee (IV) ~ 30th September, 2012 - August 6th, 2015 ---- Here's Johnny } when I use the word bubble to say something the } isn't replaced by, well, the text. It still displays } Apologies if this sounds repetitive, or...odd in some way. It's 11:12 pm where I live and I have to get up at 8:00 so I can adjust gradually back into my school schedule. But here's the word bubble in question I'm having issues with. Look in the source of your talk and you'll see I've filled out the text=field, but it won't show up. Any thoughts? }} Thanks! But, uh...I thought there were more possible moods/poses/thingies? I really hate to bother you, but would you be able to add more? Unless they're all exclusive to Online. The ones I had in mind tho are the pose Blanky's in in the attached image (I assume it's just some sort of idle animation?) and some kind of anger/irritation mood. Thank you so much! Oh, and I by all means understand if you can't or just don't feel like doing anymore. Also I believe your talk page is getting a bit long, lulz. I originally used a word bubble for this but it didn't show. Issues with certain smilies , , and . They've been here (and listed on the Smilies page for a good period of time) so I was wondering, are they allowed? (He said I could discuss this with you/Google if I felt the need to.) I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable as I only added them when I realized MSW's policies on cursing and whatnot have significantly lightened up (for lack of better phrasing) since I'd left. Holden mentioned that it wasn't necessarily a matter of offensiveness, but distaste. (I screenshotted what he said in the chat should you need more info). Also, I can create a new template to replace as the only foul language present is in the code rather than the image. Thank you. Obviously I have an issue with these walls of text, lulz}} ) is from the voice modifying-screen. Is there any chance you could get that for meh, please? No rush, of course. }} You're a gentleman and a scholar!}} This might be a seemingly random request but could you recreate Sierra's Sim and do the same poses as you did with mine, including the cell phone? Her birthday's on 9/21 and I thought it would be cool to surprise her I've attached her original Sim pic. }} You know, via teh VIDYA GRAMSES.}} }} A God of Sorts! but I can't find the page on my wiki titled MediaWiki:Emoticons. Any advice?}} } thing and just type the name in there instead?}} function. *And finally, the Countdown help. If you can only do one of these, this is the one! Thank you again!}} }} Thank you again.}} Watch me whip, watch me nae nae~ }} I did the same thing with Google's birthday. Oh well, HAPPY WIKIVERSITY }} Take me to the feeling, I'll be your sinner in secret~ Thank you so much for Sierra's moods! She loves them!}} Burn this. -IC Seriously though, if there's going to be a separate section/article for the development of the original MySims it only seems like the responsible thing to do, differentiating it from hard fact. (I have a feeling I worded this entire message badly, but can't figure out how...?)}} Was wondering if anyone would be interested in that again, just for shits and giggles. The Sonic News Network's admins are so fucking anal it's hilarious. Em... Not that I disrespect admins in general of course, please don't interpret it that way.}} Apples and Snapes Long Time, No See And yeah, I think it should. I usually still suffer insomnia every night and I believe that's 12am my time or somewhere around there since you're 8 hours ahead, so I think that should work.}} Can you Explain This to Me? I've heard old comments of you explaining that Katrina wrote an email to wikia explaining that she quit wikia or something. Any ideas of what it said and where did you hear it from? --Icecream18 22:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Josh, I was wondering if u could plz make me a sim profile pic. I've attached the pic of my sim here (sorry if the pic's crappy, I don't have a game capture or anything yet). Thnx �� Sim Request ♥ Hey, I have a sim request, do you still take them? Generally the same as the sim to the right except brown hair and this outfit: Can I also have it with the clapping emotion and ball bouncing one? --Icecream18 00:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Josh. I just wanted to say thnx for the image, it's great. ���� --IPix3latedpro (talk) 18:18, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Dan Potterfannnnnnn you should make a tumblr. --Icecream18 02:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Potter! In the last hour I uploaded a music file named PlayersHouseExteriorUnusedMusic.ogg. In fact, it's an error, the music is the exterior theme for Natalia's SIM HQ on MySims PC/Lab theme from MySims Kingdom, so I'm not asking you to delete it because it can be useful, but can you rename it to an appropriate name as it is not an unused music please? Thank you :) Mattrio (talk) 20:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Mattrio (talk) 18:59, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Super Megason IV: Now with Extra Cartridge It's Been a While Hey, Potterfan. So, I saw that you haven't been on the Video Games Fanon Wiki in a while, and I just saw you made some really recent edits to the pages here. It's been a while :). 21:47, March 17, 2016 (UTC) They're going really well. And if you're planning on taking a look, there's a LOT of catching up to do :D. The most recent one I finished was the Terminator Genisys Crossover. What do you think of it? 16:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC) BTW, I've made a new Crossover on the Video Games Fanon Wiki called Terminator: Dawn of The Machines. It's another Sequel to the War of Heroes Games, and I've already thought about the ending. What do you think of it so far? And what's your favorite scene? 18:05, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Potter, remember me! I hope this isn't a large inconvenience but is it okay if you can delete all of my blog posts on here (when you have spare time) Thanks, Skitty I've also made a few new Crossovers as well, BTW. Just thought I'd let you know. 15:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :)! If you want, you can leave a message on my talk page for the Video Games Fanon Wiki leaving your thoughts. 17:35, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to my house~ So, I saw this guy on one of the new user's blogs who said somethin kinda nasty and I don't know what any of us should do. If this happens again, HE'S GOIN' DOWN!!! }} PLEASE BAN THIS GUY IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!! }} If you know what I mean. }} Leave a ban at the beep But this person seems to have multiple IPs, and replaced several user pages with varying epithets. INCLUDING MY OWN. A member of the VSTF was on it earlier, but I remembered I has duties now. Link to contribs http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/152.26.192.31 }} I been seriously tenacious since the promotion}} New Twist in War Of Heroes 3 + Epic Ending! Hey, Josh. So, over on the Video Games Fanon Wiki I've been working on a page I haven't visited in a long time: War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six. I've added so much to it over the last week, and I think it's shaping up as one of my best pages so far. However, there are 2 MAJOR Plot Twists in the entire Game, and both of them are equally epic. So, what did you think of these 2 Twists individually and which one do you think was better? 23:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Pots 'n' Pans, we gots some spam So, what did you think of the new Crossovers if you've had a chance to check them out? 17:16, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I plan to make way more Crossover Games over the next few weeks. There's a bunch of new ones based on TellTale's Walking Dead as well, and I think they have potential in my Crossover Universe. Also, which one was your favorite out of them? 12:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC) MASSIVE Plot Twist in my Walking Dead Crossover Hey, Josh. So, I've been on the Video Games Fanon Wiki and I've made a new Crossover Game called The Walking Dead: Dead Earth, and it's a usual Crossover between Walking Dead, Terminator, Call of Duty and Watch Dogs. And now, in the latest scene I've written (as of now), there is a gigantic Plot Twist revealed that I think would really surprise you. It involves the characters off Clementine, Kyle Reese, William Carver and several others (including 2 characters from The Walking Dead: Michonne). What do you think, and what do you think is actually going on in it? 21:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) BTW, I just finished my Crossover, Walking Dead: Dead Earth today (a few hours ago), and the ending has another twist that will probably surprise you! So, regarding the ending to Dead Earth: What did you think, did you get what was going on, and what do you think was actually happening throughout the Ending? And what was your favorite part? Also, I'm making another Crossover entry into the Terminator side of my franchise: Terminator Genisys II! 22:24, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! So, in terms of what's going on in the twist, what did you think and what's your take on the Plot Twist? 17:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Also, as another note: Remember that scene in Walking Ded: Dead Earth where Alex and Clementine hack into Computer Terminals in the Military Outpost, and Alex talks about his experiences on Earth-680? What do you think he's hinting at? 20:43, May 31, 2016 (UTC) }} In Dead Earth's ending where Clementine, Alex, James and Kyle all attack John Connor. They take him to Savannah and lock him in the same Building where Lee died at the end of Season 1 (Dead Earth takes place after Season 2). What do you think? 15:25, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Also, what did you mean when you said 'Although Clem doesn't really question it' after Alex explained his origins from another Dimension? 14:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) 'Infinity War' Coming Back to Crossovers! Hey, Josh (or Potterfan1997, whichever you prefer). So, remember back in my early days on the Video Games Fanon Wiki about, well... Almost 2 years ago now? I made a Crossover game called Infinity War and while the Series as a whole was pretty good for my writing skills at the time (which have improved vastly since 2014), looking back I was an little dissapointed in the Plot for the game. It was meant to detail the Character such as Jacks, Clementine and dozens of others from different Franchises (Walking Dead, CoD, Watch Dogs etc.) going through their Dimensions to stop Ultron and an Army of Omnidroids (the main Villains before The Villain Armada was introduced). But that was NEVER explored in the final Plot, instead it was just a generic final Battle between the Avengers and Omnidroids, with Jacks and Clementine sort of taking a back seat to the fighting (which as you know, is NOT the main focus of my Crossover Universe). But that idea of Characters going through Dimensions is going to be reintroduced, with my new Reboot Crossover called Infinity War: The Redux! What do you think, and what's your opinion on the new Crossover Timeline as a whole that I've recently developed? Sorry about this message being so long BTW! 15:26, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Also, what is your favorite scene from the Plot so far? Was it that massive Battle from the Prologue of the game, or the scenes between Jacks and Clementine during and after their reunion? Speaking of those scene, what do you think of them and the relations between Clem and Jacks after 3 years of not seeing each other? There's a pretty funny part at the end between them, and I won't spoil it, along with some funny banter after that. And in terms of the Plot, what do you think is actually going on in the game? 21:04, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Also, what was your favorite scene from Infinity War: The Redux? And did you catch on to the funny scene I was talking about in the last message? 16:11, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Clementine is evil (sort of) in my new X-Men Crossover Hey, Josh! So, about a week ago I went to see the new film X-Men: Apocalypse. And the film was so awesome, and I'm a fan of X-Men in general so I thought 'why not put X-Men into my Crossovers'? So, I've made a new Game as part of my Reboot Crossovers called: X-Men: Rise of The Brotherhood! There's an amazing Prologue to the game and a heartbreaking Character Arc for Clementine in this one, where she faces a personal loss and decides to join the 'Evil' Mutants, the Brotherhood of Mutants. And I use evil in the loosest way, because the Plot isn't so 'Good VS Evil, morally righteous' between Factions: There's good and bad sides to Heroes AND Villains in this one. So that being the case, I have 4 questions for you about it individually: 1. What do you think is going on in the Plot? 2. What did you think of Clementine's heartbreaking loss and her decision to turn Semi-Evil? 3. Which Characters do you side with, Clementine and her fellow Mutants or the X-Men, who are both Mutant and Human-friendly? 4. What is your personal favorite scene in (the Plot Section) it so far? 20:31, June 18, 2016 (UTC) BTW, you may want to take a look at War Of Heroes: Multiverse's Edge before looking at the X-Men Crossover to actually understand the Story more. 16:16, June 21, 2016 (UTC) The scene where Clementine rips the Savannah Ruins to pieces with her Powers? Yeah, I thought that scene was amazing too (don't mean to gloat LOL). So did you get what was going on with the Plot after reading War Of Heroes: Multiverse's Edge? If so, what's your perspective on the Story? 17:06, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Also, I know the answer might seem pretty obvious: But what was your reason for siding with Clementine and the Brotherhood of Mutants? 17:14, June 23, 2016 (UTC) About my Minecraft MySims Mash-Up Pack Hi there! I heard you like the development of my Minecraft MySims Mash-Up pack. I'll try to keep up the good work every Thrusday! If you have any suggestions on which MySims character should I Minecraft-ize or wanting to volunteer on my project, feel free to reply below or send me a tweet on my Twitter! I hope you're having a good day. -Christian X-Men Sad Ending + Post-Credits Scene! Hey, Josh. So I've already finished the X-Men: Rise of The Brotherhood page on the Video Games Fanon Wiki and I'm going to continue to make more X-Men Games for my Crossover Universe, starting with the upcoming X-Men: The New Mutants. So, ROTB has an epic Final Battle between Clementine and a bunch of the X-Men, but then it has a really sad/hopeful ending and a tease of a Post-Credits Scene for the next game's Plot! What do you think? Also, what are your thoughts on the ending and how it was handled? And what do you think was actually happening in the Post-Credits Scene? 19:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC) New Update to VGFW Kinda Sucks Hey, Josh. So since 2 weeks after I took a vacation from the Video Games Fanon Wiki, I've come back to it nd saw a new update which got me a little bit mad: It doesn't let Anonymous Users edit anything whether it be talk pages, comment sections or even their own damn pages before the Update! Do you know a way around this, rather than logging on or signing in which I have never done and want to keep anonymity? Any tips would be greatly appreciated :)! 15:34, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I'm moving most of my pages to the Video Game Fan Wiki for now, as they're associated with VGFanon. It's a sort of 'migration', if you want to put it like that. Also, what did you think of the ending to X-Men, particularly when Dash returned to redeem Clementine? 10:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC)